


Respect is Earned (WITH GIFS)

by back_that_ass_butt_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Gifset, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back_that_ass_butt_up/pseuds/back_that_ass_butt_up
Summary: Castiel demands that Dean show him some respect, but Dean reminds him that respect has to be earned.





	Respect is Earned (WITH GIFS)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT/GRAPHIC GIFS 
> 
> My last fic "Forgive me Father, I'm About to Sin" seemed to be a hit, so I decided to write another fic that included some fun GIFs!

“You know, I expected this kind of behavior from you, Dean. But twice in one week? What kind of fool do you take me for?” Crowley yelled, raising his glass of whiskey to his mouth. 

 

“The kind who is foolish enough to trust a Winchester twice in one week?” Dean sneered. 

 

Crowley sighed angrily, setting his drink down with enough force that the ice cubes clanked against the glass. 

 

“Listen here, you insufferable little prat.” 

 

“No, you listen.” Dean growled, pulling against the rope holding his wrists against the arms of the chair. “We don’t need you. You seem to forget that we’re the only ones who can change this. So I suggest you get over your bruised ego and let me go.” 

 

Crowley chuckled at Dean fighting his restraints. “No, Winchester. I don’t need you. I’m using you. But since you seem to have misinterpreted our business relations, I’m going to leave you here to think things over one more time. Meanwhile, keep in mind that you actually do need me, considering you’re tied to this chair and Moose gone on a wild goose chase.” 

 

Dean’s brow furrowed as Crowley advanced towards him.Crowley reached out and grabbed the handkerchief tied around Dean’s neck, lifting it back to his mouth, smirking as he shoved it back between the hunter’s teeth.

 

“Think about it, love. I’ll be back later.” Crowley regained his composure and walked out arrogantly, leaving Dean to grunt and continue to pull against his restraints. 

 

“Motherfucker…” he mumbled, choking on the gag tied around his head. “Goddamnit! Where’s Cas?”

 

After fighting his restraints for a few minutes, he realized that he wasn’t going to escape this predicament easily. He looked around the room, making a mental note of the knife hanging on the wall. 

 

Dean sighed heavily and closed his eyes. “Cas, you there, buddy? I, uh, I think I need your help.” He opened one eye, glancing around the room, hoping that Castiel would have already appeared before him.  “Well, if you’re there, feel free to lend me a hand.” 

 

Dean closed his eyes and decided he might as well relax while he was stuck tied to the chair. His mind started to wander as he felt the abrasive rope digging into his skin. He chuckled, remembering every time his wrists were sore and raw after being handcuffed to the bed for a night. He always carried himself with such confidence and arrogance. But while he was an alpha in the hunting world, he secretly loved to be dominated in the bedroom. He choked on the gag, preventing him from smiling at the thought of every girl that had taken complete control of him and how exhilarating it felt every time. 

 

Dean was suddenly jerked from his day dream as the sound of fluttering wings broke the silence. 

 

“About damn time you show up, Cas! I’ve been waiting here for ya.” Dean mumbled, the gag still between his teeth.  

 

“I can see that.” Castiel stated as he walked around from behind the chair. He eye’d the hunter up and down for a moment; It wasn’t often that he found himself in a position of immediate physical power over Dean. He paused, watching Dean’s eyes nervously dart back and forth, trying to read Castiel’s face. 

 

“Well what took you so long? Crowley had the nerve to-” 

 

“Actually, I asked Crowley to bring you here.” Castiel interrupted as he pulled the fabric from between Dean’s teeth.

 

  
  


“What?” Dean’s expression turned from relief to confusion as he squinted his eyes and pursed his lips. “What do you mean you had Crowley bring me here?” I held up my end of the bargain.” 

  
  


“No, Dean.” He stepped closer. “You held up your end long enough to help yourself, but you couldn’t be bothered to finish the task completely.” 

 

“What does it matter? I don’t give a rat’s ass if Crowley was left high and dry! I saved my own ass and I’m getting us out of this mess.”

 

“No, Dean, you didn’t! You didn’t finish the job and now this mess is getting out of hand!” Castiel grabbed Dean’s throat, bringing his face only inches away from his own. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Cas’s fingers wrap tightly around his neck.  “You always only save yourself. You only think about yourself and your brother. You humans are so selfish.” He growled, letting go of Dean’s throat. He stood over Dean, staring down at the hunter with an intimidating glare.

  
  
  
  
  
“I have never been selfish! Yeah, I put myself and Sammy first, but I have saved your ass so many times. Have you forgotten that?” Dean barked back. Castiel turned his back towards Dean. 

 

“Cas, have I ever let you down? I may not have done things the way you and Crowley planned, but I have  _ never  _ let you down when it counted.” Castiel turned back to face Dean, his expression less angry, but still commanding. 

 

He leaned closer, placing his hands on the arms of the chair. His blue eyes darted back and forth quickly, his brow furrowed as he tried to read Dean’s expression. He knew Dean was being honest. He knew Dean hadn’t let him down, despite not sticking to the plan as they originally intended. He was right, he never left him down when it counted. 

 

But that still didn’t change the fact that he was furious at Dean. He had been sticking his neck out for the Winchesters since the day he pulled Dean out of Hell, always disobeying Heaven and breaking the rules set forth for angels. And for what? For Dean to only stick to the plan when it was convenient for him?

 

“Dean, do you not realize everything that I’ve done for you? I rebelled against Heaven!” Castiel snarled, the anger in his voice starting to rise again. “So when I ask you to do something,” he paused, noticing the fear in Dean’s eyes as he leaned closer, “I expect you to follow my orders. Do you understand?” 

 

Dean audibly gulped. He had seen Cas raise his voice before, but this time was different. Cas wasn’t throwing his weight around, he was commanding. 

 

“I said, do you understand?” Cas growled. 

 

“Yes… Yes, I understand.” 

 

“You should show me some respect.”

 

 

Cas quickly untied Dean’s wrists, freeing him from the chair he had been tied to.  Dean stood up, lifting his head to meet Castiel’s gaze with matched dominance. Castiel could feel Dean challenging him. Even with just a look, he could feel the fight for dominance; it was palpable, quickly boiling beneath the surface. 

 

“Dean, you  _ will  _ show me some respect.” Castiel’s tone changed slightly. Dean thought it sounded almost challenging now.

 

 

“My respect has to be  _ earned _ , Cas.” He replied, reciprocating the challenging tone with a small smirk. 

 

****

 

Cas paused for a moment, giving Dean his trademark inquisitive stare. Cas reached down for his belt buckle, Dean's eyes following his hands. He unhooked the buckle, slowly sliding the belt out of his belt loops. He looked up at Dean whose expression had quickly changed again.

 

  
  


“Dean, I’m not going to ask you again. When I give you orders, I expect you to follow them. And when I say you need to show me some respect, you better show me some damn respect.” 

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

Castiel grabbed Dean by the collar and shoved him against the wall, pressing his hips against him.

 

****

  
  


“Then I’ll make you.” Cas growled just before crashing his lips against Dean’s, still pulling on his collar. He quickly moved to Dean’s neck, feverishly biting at his skin, leaving a trail of bruises. 

 

****

 

Dean couldn’t help but fight him initially, his brain still trying to work through the pleasure suddenly coursing through his body. Cas pushed him harder against the wall, grinding his hips against Dean’s as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

 

“On your knees.” Cas demanded firmly. Dean hesitated a moment, studying Castiel’s gaze, his eye lids heavy with lust. 

 

 

Dean obeyed, compelled by some sudden urge to please the angel. He slowly dropped to his knees, hesitating a moment before slowly unzipping Cas’s pants. He leaned forward, his hot breath teasing the head of Cas’s cock, choked up with anticipation.   
  
  


“Dean...” his voice was thick like syrup. “Use your tongue.” he winked. 

  
  


 

Dean eagerly took his cock into his mouth, eliciting a sharp inhale followed by a string of profanities from Castiel. 

 

“Fu.. fuck, Dean.” he exhaled. Dean couldn’t help but smile around his cock, feeling like they had exchanged roles. Dean may have been the one on his knees, but he was now the one in control, effortlessly stroking out moans and profanities with the flick of his tongue. He slowly licked the length of his cock, pausing a moment before sucking the sensitive head back into his mouth. Cas threw his head back, inhaling sharply again.

 

  
  


He exhaled slowly, looking down at the hunter unraveling beneath him. He was mesmerized, watching Dean slowly swallowing around him and then bobbing his head up and down. He could feel every flick of his tongue, every slurp pushing him closer to the edge. 

 

“Good God, Dean.” He panted. 

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Dean pulled away. “It sounds like you’re losing your composure there, Cas.” the hunter taunted. 

 

Cas smirked, knowing that he was going to have to keep Dean in line. 

 

“Turn around.  _ Now.”  _

 

Dean turned his back to Cas, riding another wave of adrenaline. Cas’s voice was so heavy and smoky. 

 

“Take your clothes off.” Dean obeyed once again, tossing his shirt and pants to the side. He stood still, feeling Cas’s gaze on his back. 

 

  
  
“I want you down on all fours.” Cas growled. 

 

“Yes, sir..”  Dean felt shivers run down his spine. This was a side of Cas that he had never seen before. He knew that Cas was powerful, but he never knew that he was capable of using his power in such a way. He dropped back down to his knees, bending over and placing his hands on the ground. 

 

Cas slowly sauntered up behind Dean, stopping to admire the display before him. 

 

“Dean Winchester. Splayed out in front of me, on his hands and knees. What a sight.” he sneered. 

 

“Castiel, the almighty angel who can’t control his human desires.” Dean retorted. 

 

Cas grabbed the ropes from the chair. “You know, Dean, I’d hate for you to think you’re in any position of power here.” He roughly grabbed the hunter’s wrists and tied them together behind his back. He ran his hand up Dean’s back, threading his fingers through his sandy brown hair and pulling his head back. Dean failed to fight back the moan that spilled from his lips as Cas fisted his hair tightly before pushing his head to the ground, leaving his ass in the air. Dean winced as he felt his face press into the cold concrete floor while Cas unzipped his pants behind him.

 

  
  


“You’re so stubborn, Dean. But I’m willing to teach you this lesson the  _ hard way. _ ” Castiel whispered as he pressed the head of his cock against Dean, causing shivers to run down his spine. 

 

Dean winced and moaned again as he felt Cas push into him, his hands gripping his hips. 

 

“Fuck, Dean.” He grabbed onto his bound  wrists, pulling Dean’s face off the floor as he thrust into him. Dean gritted his teeth, feeling Cas slide all the way in, his hips pressing against his ass. Cas paused for a moment, letting Dean adjust to the feeling of his cock filling him up completely. He pulled out and slowly slid back in, relishing in the feeling of power, watching Dean writhe beneath him with his ass in the air. 

 

“God...goddamn it, Cas.” Dean choked out as he started moving his hips faster, pulling out and quickly sliding back into him. 

 

“What’s the matter, Dean? Can’t handle me slamming my cock into you like this?” he hissed. Dean groaned, sweat dripping into his eyes, knees starting to rub raw against the cement floor. 

 

“You know, Dean, all of this could have been avoided.” he teased, biting at Dean’s neck and shoulders. “But to be honest, I’m quite enjoying teaching you this lesson.”

 

“You mean earning my respect.” Dean corrected with a playful but arrogant tone.

 

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel whispered, slamming into him as hard as he could. “I don’t need to  _ earn _ your respect.” he slammed into him again. Dean grunted, feeling himself edging closer and closer. 

 

Castiel grabbed his bound wrists and flipped Dean over onto his back, throwing his knees over his shoulders and pounded into him as hard and as fast as he could.

 

  
  


“Have you forgotten that I’m punishing you for not respecting me?” Cas grunted, finally coming inside him. Dean panted, his breath shallow as he came on his own chest. 

 

“Fuck you, Cas.” Dean mumbled, short of breath.

 

“Now that didn’t sound very respectful, did it, Dean?”

 


End file.
